Pure at Heart
by demon's purity
Summary: sessy/kags. i have no idea where i'm going with this story but it's good so far... i think. *discontinued*


Hey peoples out there!  I'm new to all this and this is my second fic. At school I suck at English class so when you review please don't be harsh. I'm trying my very best.

This is a kag/sessy fic

The first chapter is just explaining where everyone in the story is at right now.

Enjoy! J

Pure at Heart

Late on a mid-summer's day, the inu-tachi walk to an old, almost abandoned, dry well. Kagome was in the front, happiness pouring out of her and shining through her aura. She was going home. After the last, long month of constant fights with Naraku and his many demons, she was finally going home.

'_I wonder how Souta is doing. Its his 13__th__ birthday tomorrow. I'm so glad I am able to make it on time', _the raven-haired girl thought with a twinkle to her bright milk chocolate eyes that shown her innocence and kindness. She graduated high school so she didn't have to wear that school uniform any more. She wore fitted, dark-denim jeans with plum purple flip flops. Her top was a silk plum-purple fitted v-neck that if it went down any more, it would show cleavage. The sleeves flared out a little to her knuckles. Pail-pink Sakkara blossom petals lay across the ends of her sleeves and the bottom-left corner of her shirt. Her yellow bag gave in last year so now an exact replica but light blue now adorns her shoulder.

A step behind her and to the left, was Inuyasha in all his arrogant glory. He walked, fuming that his little miko already had to leave him. _'Why does she have to go?! And so soon too! It's not fair! Didn't she just leave not too long ago?'_, he growled low, almost inaudible to those around him minus the fox kit on his shoulder.

Shippo almost fell off Inuyasha when he heard the low, irritated growl but managed to stay put. However the candy he was eating was not as fortunate. It fell to the floor with a signified _plop._

All went silent…

Wait for it…

3

2

1

"Wwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Kagome! That was the last one!" (que the sobs)

"Oi! Quit that you little runt! What kinda _demon _are you! It's just candy!" Inuyasha bends down to pick up the sucker, brush it off, and hands it to Shippo. "Here. Now stop that crying, my ears are gonna fall of!"

Shippo's face lights up and he stops wailing in favor of the sucker in his mouth. (remember they weren't very big on hygiene back then) " Thanks Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed around the red sucker.

"feh" was his only answer as Inuyasha tried to avoid Kagome's look.

Kagome smiled. _'Those two have matured a lot over the years.' _" Aw! Thanks Inuyasha, your so nice to our little Shippo." she said while wrapping her arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and ruffling Shippo's hair with her other hand. A big smile on her face and eyes shinning with amusement.

"Oi! Wench, get your hand off me!" he said while pushing her hand off none too gently but still being careful as to not hurt her. "and I wasn't being _nice_. I had to do something to stop that awful crying." His ears flattened to his head.

Kagome put on her best puppy dog pout, arms crossed, bottom lip out, with a little "hump" which Inuyasha thought was a little cute. "So you weren't trying to be even a little nice at all? Hm. I should have known 'you cant teach an old _dog _new tricks'." She walked ahead with a small smile.

"Hey! Kagome, don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha ran to catch up.

Behind was Sango the demon slayer. On her shoulder sat Kirara, the two tailed neko. And right next to Sango was Miroku, the perverted monk.

"Ah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were simply flirting." Miroku winked at Sango with his hands behind his head and face tilted up to the sun. Sango giggled while Inuyasha sent him a death glare. _'What a perfect day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing. The only thing that would make this day better is..'_ 'grope'…'twitch'… 'SLAP!' " Hentai!" And a blushing Sango walks ahead with a huff. _'Ah. A perfect day indeed.'_

They have been traveling and searching for jewel shards for four years now and they were all very close, even Inuyasha. All the years of fighting demons has strengthened the small rag-tag group. Inuyasha can wield his sword with easy and he had Totosai make a dagger that will contain his demon blood when he loses Tetusaiga during battle. He doesn't use it as much anymore for he can hold on to his father's fang easier now. Shippo has greatly improved with his fox tricks and he has grown braver. With help training from his adopted mother, Kagome, he can almost take on Miroku.

Miroku's strength both spiritually and physically has greatly improved as well. Sparring with his beloved Sango has helped with the physical part. To help with the spiritual part, he trains with the miko, Kagome, every chance he gets. From this training, his sutras have increase in power and distance. Sango's strength has doubled over from sparing with Inuyasha, Miroku, and lately even Kagome.

Even though all have gotten stronger, Kagome surpassed them all in what she gained. Every chance she got, she trained. She hate being the weak link so she trained the hardest. She took archery and Aikido classes in the future, (Aikido is a type of martial arts originated in Japan) She studied herbs with Kaede, sparred with Sango, and practiced her miko powers with Miroku. Most times she trained herself because no one wanted to hurt her. That made her even more determined.

On her 16th birthday, her grandfather gave her a pair of twin blades that belonged to her great great great great grandmother. Inuyasha is the only one who knows about them because she's not _allowed _to use or even carry them.

Flashback:

_The day after Kagome's 16__th__ birthday she jumped out of the well 500 years in the past carrying her new most prized positions with a big smile, the twin blades. ' I hope everyone likes them. Oh I'm so excited! Now I get to learn how to fight!'_

_Just as expected, once she was over the edge of the well, Inuyasha comes barging through the trees in front of her. "Kagome! What the hell took you.." he pauses seeing the blades. He blinks 'what?!'_

_Kagome sits at the base of the well, out of breath. "Honestly Inuyasha, can't you arrive just a little earlier to help me out at least?" He just stares at her. "What? Stop staring at me." She starts to blush._

_Inuyasha shakes his head to clear it. "I'm not staring at YOU! I'm staring at those swords in your hands! Why do you have them? Put them away, or you'll hurt yourself!"_

"_What? No. I just got these for my birthday. Aren't they beautiful?" She takes them out of their sheaths and admires them. Inuyasha just blinks again. "And plus, now I get to fight with you guys and not just stand behind." While saying this, she looks up an him with one of his favorite smiles._

"_What?! The hell you will! There's no way a little girl like you is going to be fighting anytime soon! With or without the stupid things!" he stomps over to her, fuming._

"_hey how dare you!" she stands up and points her finger at him. Her miko powers bursting over her body. Inuyasha shrunk back a little. " these have been in the family for ages! Probably from THIS time! How dare you call them stupid!" 'Kami, I sound like grandpa' "SIT!!!!" 'BOOOM!'_

End Flashback

Later on Inuyasha finally got her to agree. Seeing as how his request was only of pure concern for her, she complied. Kagome was touched that he cared so much. She had her doubts with the way he _treats_ her and goes off to Kikyo every chance he gets. Kagome has long sense gotten over on her little crush on the hanyou. Now she loves him like a brother, but it still bothers her that he love Kikyo. Not for previous reasons but because Kikyo wants nothing more than to take him to hell and she doesn't want that fate for him.

Kagome agreed to not carry her family heirlooms on her person or fight with them in a battle. That didn't stop her from secretly training with them and carry them in her bag, safe from prying eyes. Everyone learned the hard way to never look through the big pack without permission. After all, she, as much as anyone else in the group, has the right to learn to defend herself. And she was getting quite good, as far as she can tell, in her little secret training sessions. And she _loves _it. She felt invincible when using the beautiful blades. But she still felt bad for keeping this secret from her second family.

"Kagome?" she was brought out of her musings when her adopted kit started to speak. "How long will you be gone this time?" he jumps from Inuyasha's to Kagome's shoulder. "Whenever your gone, Inuyasha is always mean to me." he wines.

"Shut up, you little runt!" Shippo jumps off Kagome and starts running around the well with Inuyasha close behind. "Hey you! Get back here! He growls. "Kagome! Help mee!" Shippo cries while running from a raging Inuyasha.

'_sigh. Back to their old selves now. I should have known.' _Kagome puts her bag down by the well, straitens, and crosses her arms over her chest looking very pissed. "Inuyasha." she says in that calm, cool voice that always sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha pauses, ears flattening to his head. The calm before the storm. "SIT BOY!"

'booom!' curses could be hear through out the clearing.

"Boys. How many time do I have to tell you to act your own age." she says, shaking her head. Kagome picks up her stuff and jumps in the well without so much as a glance back. "I'll be back in 3 days!" She yells while being consumed by the well's magic in a flash of blue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's the first chapter. Im just experimenting with it so the updates won't be as fast as my other story I am currently working on.

Tell me what you think

Bye!


End file.
